Forum:Next Dead Fantasy Fighter?
Put down here whatever character you would like to see enter Dead Fantasy in the future. Make sure to upload a picture of the character, and vote on whether you would agree or not with the other choices. Make sure that the mentioned character belongs to the Square-enix or Tecmo Companies. Note that putting down a character here does not mean they will appear in the next Dead Fantasy, and is done only for fun. Feel free to add more characters and categories, as well as add reasons on to pre-existing characters. So what are you waiting for? Tell us your pick! ::Note, formality is not an issue on this page. Share with us your witticisms. From Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy VII Zack Fair Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It doesn't matter if he's dead, ACC proves he can appear in the living world anyway. *He's a badass one-man army, and he looks damn good doing it. *He will inevitably be needed by Cloud to give spiritual strength and to drag him out of his emo hole. *The Buster Sword's already been rendered by Monty, someone might as well use it. *How many soldiers did it take to kill Zack? OVER 9000!!!!! ---- Aerith Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Tifa could really use her healing Limit Breaks right about now. *She could have a battle of the look-alikes with Helena. Sephiroth Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Cloud's nemesis and one of the most badass videogame villains of all time. *What more reason do you need? ---- Barret Wallace Agree Disagree Reasoning: * Hes a seriously an under-rated character that can definitely throw down. * He has a personality that would clash with friend and foe alike. * If nothing else he'd be good back up. ---- Yuffie Kisaragi Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She's the best ninja of the Final Fantasy series. *If Hitomi's got all that Materia, someone has to get it back eventually. *She could show those DOA ninjas what a real shuriken looks like. *Hitomo Should Die in Her Hand To Take The Materia back!!!! *Dunno. She's a bit too close to Rikku's stature already...they're just too similar. ---- Vincent Valentine Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Badass picture is explanatory *He's shown that he's capable of saving Cloud's ass in a tight spot. That might come in handy, you know. *Teleport-cutting might kill Bahamut, but try out Galian Beast. He would break you over his knee. *You know what would make Dead Fantasy more "WTF-awesome" worthy? A Jason Voorhees lookalike. Bring on Hellmasker. *He was a Turk, and Turks are made of unleaded awesome. ---- Final Fantasy VIII Squall Leonheart Agree Disagree Reasoning: *To appease the FFVIII fans who are tired of seeing Cloud hogging spotlight. *His lady's been doing all the work up to now, and that just ain't right. *Rinoa has her own unique gunblade for a reason---because someone is obviously still using the original. *Lionheart FTW Quistis Trepe Agree Disagree Reasoning: *What does DOA lack? Class and sophistication! *Her whip can do some serious damage. *Her weapon would be an interesting addition to the fight. ---- Zell Dincht Agree Disagree Reasoning: *More Martial Arts! *Tifa + Zell = One Epic Team Ultimecia Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Because we need a villain in this. *Because she has Sorceress powers that can probably match Rinoa's. *No One is superior to Ultimecia! *Highly doubt it...but Magic= Win so that should be reason enough. Final Fantasy X Tidus Agree Disagree Reasoning: *He'll probably be really worried about Yuna. *The series need more cool FF guys like him. *Yeah we need some Blitzball actions. That would be real interesting and awsome. *He fits in very well as an accomplished fighter, plus if Cloud got in, why shouldn't he? ---- Auron Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Because he's Auron. 'Nuff said. *He doesn't really fit in here...and he's not really fast or aerobic like most of the characters already in DF. ---- Paine Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It's a no brainer, she's meant to be in this! *She's strong like Tifa but with a sword! *Y & R are in it, why not P to complete the trio team? *As said above, Yuna and Rikku are present...it would only make sense. *How many Final Fantasy girls pick up a SWORD and proceed to kick someone's butt? Anyone? Then she needs to be here. ---- Lulu Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Only reason, we NEED magic. *Really interested in seeing how she would keep up with all the acrobatics...you know...being in a dress and all. *As far as FFX is concerned, she only uses magic so she'd be a little out of her element. ---- Final Fantasy XI Shantotto Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She can take out those Plebeians with little effort *We need a little insanity *You can't hit her *Shantotto is the greatest warrior of the FF universe *Aesthtically the characters so far have been pretty attractive...don't think she'll fit in. ---- Final Fantasy XII Balthier Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Well, he is the leading man. *Just look at the picture--the man is pimpin'. But... the good kind. *Dead Fantasy is chock full of ladies -- he's a ladykiller. Put two and two together. *He's a dashing pirate with a big gun. You just can't go wrong. ---- Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She can actually perform the acrobatics showcased in DF. *She canonically defies gravity anyways. *She is shown quite capable of punching overgrown men onto their asses. *With Tifa out and the girls divided, she's the pillar of strength they need right now. ---- Yun Fang Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She's a dragoon -- that's hot. *She controls Bahamut -- that's hot. *She's, just ... hot. ---- Final Fantasy Versus Noctis Agree Disagree Reasoning: *There's no getting past this guy's powers. *Mass slaughter never looked so stylish. *If Monty can make a moveset for Kairi, he can make one for this stud. *Noctis is fine. *His family's a fucking mafia hierarchy. Beat that. ---- Final Fantasy VI Terra Branford Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Magical Powers that can be used for both long range and short range attacks *Esper form = FTW *What's more deadly than that? ---- Kingdom Hearts Sora Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Kairi can't be the only Keyblade wielder kicking butt, can she? *He is the Keyblade's Chosen one & he has a promise to Kairi that he will protect her. *He defeated Xehanort's Heartless, Half the Organization, Xemnas, and Sephiroth...twice! Who wouldn't put him in? ---- Roxas Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Naminé's special to him. He can't afford to lose her. *If Monty Oum's gonna add Sora, he should add Roxas too. *It's the Key of Destiny...his speed and aggresiveness, added to his wielding two keyblades whenever he want. Noone Wants to mess with him Ventus Agree Disagree Reasoning *The FF side can use all the help they can get. *It's Ven! Everyone loves Ven! Plus his Keyblade is inverted! And he's got the speed and aerobics to keep up with the rest of DF. And without him, Sora and Roxas would never be as sweet! ---- Riku Agree Disagree Reasoning *Kairi is already in there. There planing to put Sora. So Why not Riku too. To complete the Destiny Island Trio *Riku defeated half the Organization and defeated Xehanort's Heartless, and kept his heart when Xehanort's Heartless stole his body...plus he wields the power of darkness. Team him and Sora up and they kick major butt all over the place! Or did we forget what happened to Xemnas? ---- From Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Christie Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It would be interesting to see how her personality clashes with the other girls *Final Fantasy's involved, and DF has yet to debut any white-haired characters. Blasphemy. ---- Kokoro Agree Disagree Reasoning: *For the lulz Bayman Agree Disagree Reasoning: *The solid snake of DOA. *He'd make a good match up for Barret or Leon, y'know if they appear. ---- Tina Armstrong Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She Appeared in the movies so Why not this one Lei Fang Agree Disagree Reasoning: *One of the first females to appear in the series, alongside Kasumi and Tina Armstrong. Ninja Gaiden thumb|center| Sonia Agree Disagree Reasoning: She was supposed to be in Momiji's place